In response to the call for proposals for Alterations and Remodeling support, applications from six KINBRE network universities submitted applications for Alterations and Renovations. These applications were reviewed by the Incentives & Awards Committee, and four applications (ESU, HINU, PSU, and WU) were selected to be submitted with this competitive renewal application. The selected applications were picked on the basis of need, university commitment, and their relevance to the scope of the proposed research at the requesting institution. In total, the K-INBRE is requesting $250,000 to assist these undergraduate universities the opportunity to upgrade their facilities, which in turn, will increase their capacity to conduct research. Working closely with the campus coordinators and administration, the K-INBRE was able to leverage substantial support from two of the four universities. This allowed the K-INBRE to stretch its resources in order to impact the greatest number of faculty and students in the state of Kansas. The letters of support are included within the individual institutional commitment letters that are located after the Overall Network and Management Plan.